


love song for an attractive stranger

by anxiouslyhopelessromantic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They’re both youtubers, Tumblr Prompt, but it’s okay, im a horrible writer, joshler - Freeform, there isn’t much dialogue, theyre both awkward?, this is probably trash, tyler is also a music student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyhopelessromantic/pseuds/anxiouslyhopelessromantic
Summary: “I’m a music student and you’re a stranger who occasionally hangs around the music rooms and you’re so beautiful that I wrote a song about you and now I feel obligated to tell you about it so I don’t get in trouble when I post it online”Prompt found on tumblr





	love song for an attractive stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash sorry
> 
> Please leave constructive criticism in the comments
> 
> Also please keep in mind this was handwritten and then typed into my phone so sorry if there are lots of mistakes
> 
> let’s dIVE RIGHT INTO IT

As Tyler walked out of the practice rooms one afternoon, he was greeted with a familiar tuft of bright yellow hair. They offered each other awkward smiles as Tyler hurried out of the building. They had never exchanged words, other than the rare “hello” or “excuse me”. Tyler wanted to at least know the boys name, so he could find and stalk him on social media. Or, possibly even have a conversation with him.   
Seeing Mystery Man every Wednesday or Thursday was something Tyler had grown accustomed to. He had even started to look forward to it. There was something about Mystery Man that just drew Tyler to him.   
When the music student finally reached his car, he sifted through the notebooks littered in his backseat, trying to find one with a few blank pages. Not only was he a singer, but he could also play ukulele, bass, and piano. He had a YouTube channel, skeletonboy, where he uploaded everything from original songs and covers to meme-filled vlogs. He was a little popular, he had around 560,000 subs.   
Lately, Tyler had been in a bit of writers block, unable to find inspiration for songs. Today, however, he was filled to the brim with ideas, almost all centered around a certain man with crazy hair.   
Tyler poured as many of his thoughts into the song as he could, trying to keep it under 4 minutes or so. For the next week, he spent most of his free time working on chord sequences, harmonies, and everything else that would make the song perfect. He recorded everything, and then spent the next week editing the video a little at a time. Finally, it was ready to be uploaded. 

‘Next time I see him, I’ll tell him about the song’ Tyler thought to himself Wednesday night as he fell asleep. 

Eventually, morning came, and with it came the nervousness of talking to the attractive stranger. Later that day, Tyler spent all of his allotted time in the small room practicing his song, despite the fact he had already recorded it. 

“I don’t know  
Where I am supposed to go  
So I might just  
Take my pride and go  
Some people, they know, know everything  
But I know that they don’t know my heart

‘Cause i, oh yeah, I believe in love  
And I hope I can show you what I mean  
And I don’t believe loves for me, oh  
So won’t you come around and prove me wrong?”

 

As Tyler exited the practice rooms, he saw Mystery Man who was now sporting bubble gum pink hair. He took a deep breath, and walked up to the stranger. His stomach felt like it was doing backflips, and he got momentarily tongue-tied. 

“Would you like to get coffee?” Tyler asked, stumbling over a few words. 

Mystery Man stood there, a slightly amused look on his face.

“It would be my pleasure.” His voice was deeper than Tyler remembered. 

They arranged to meet in an hour at the cafe down the road, because Mystery Man had to take his younger sister home. Tyler rushed back to his house, and spent 45 minutes mentally debating over ‘should I change?’ ‘should I shower?’ and etc. 

The time came for Tyler to ask if he could post the video. They had been talking for a while, and he learned Mystery Man’s name was Josh, he played drums, and he was as kind as he was attractive. 

“Hey, so, this is kind of embarrassing, but you know how I told you I have a YouTube account and write songs? Well I kinda wrote a song about you and I want to know if you’d be okay with me posting it.”

Josh just stared at him, blinking. 

“I didn’t understand a thing you said. You talked pretty quickly, dude.”

Tyler repeated himself, slower this time. 

“Yeah, no, I wouldn’t mind at all!”  
“Wait, really?”  
“Yeah. I mean, I want to hear it before, but you have my permission.”

As heat rose to his cheeks, Tyler loaded his song and offered Josh an earbud. When it was finished, both boys faces were brighter than Joshs old hair color. 

“That was... woah. I can’t even put into words how amazing that was. I’m really flattered.”  
“Uh, thanks. You’re still cool with me posting it?”  
“Of course! Will you text me the link? I want to read the comments.”

As Tyler put Josh into his contacts, he realized he still had something to ask him. 

“I normally dedicate my songs to someone or something in the description. What do you want me to put you as?” He asked, expecting something like ‘josh’ or ‘colored hair boy’. 

“DJ Spooky Jim.”

Tyler practically fell out of his seat.

“Dude! You’re him? That’s sick! I love your videos.”  
Thanks. I don’t show my face on my channel, so sorry if I took you a bit by surprise. It’s a bit of an anxiety thing, I guess.”

The two continued to talk and goof around until the baristas shot the dirty looks that screamed ‘please leave’. They made plans to collab on their channels, and as they parted ways, Josh asked,  
“Would you like to go on a date? Like, a dinner date?”

Tyler couldn’t contain the grin that quickly spread across his face.

“I would love to, Josh.”


End file.
